


Остановись и замри

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Crying, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subspace, Top Choi Beomgyu, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Бомгю никогда бы не подумал, что однажды захочет попробовать на себе ведущую роль, но всё когда-нибудь случается впервые.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 10





	Остановись и замри

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heondreds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stop & Freeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406152) by [heondreds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds). 



— Ладно, твои десять минут вышли. Теперь-то ты будешь вести себя нормально?

Бомгю недовольно фыркнул и нахмурился. Его руки болели оттого, что он держал их вытянутыми над головой, пока стоял на коленях в углу тренировочного зала, куда его поставил Ёнджун за непослушание.

— Но я же не сделал ничего плохого! — заныл он.

Остальные ушли совсем недавно, когда официальное время их сегодняшней практики подошло к концу, но Ёнджун решил остаться и попрактиковаться ещё немного. Бомгю тоже остался с ним, думая, что это будет прекрасным предлогом для них обоих, чтобы побыть вместе. Вот только…

— Ты постоянно меня отвлекал. Ничего толком не давал сделать до конца, и ты даже не понимаешь, когда я говорю «нет», — Ёнджун цокнул языком и поджал губы, отчего они стали выглядеть лишь привлекательнее. — Вот поэтому ты и наказан.

Бомгю нахмурился сильнее. Отчасти это правда, но и та лишь на поверхности, — он действительно отвлекал парня, но Ёнджун почему-то воспринял и озвучил его выходки в негативном ключе. Бомгю вовсе не пытался быть раздражающим и назойливым, он всего лишь хотел немного внимания. Что в этом плохого?

Однако он удержал все возражения при себе. Излишнее нытьё только продлит его наказание.

— Но ты же и так хорош собой, — ответил Бомгю вместо этого. Лесть — его верный друг, который вытащит его из любой поганой ситуации. — Ты великолепен, тебе не нужно дополнительно практиковаться.

Или не вытащит.

— Мило, — едва слышно ответил Ёнджун, но высокомерная усмешка исказила красивые черты его лица. — Но недостаточно. Ты останешься там, пока не созреешь для извинений.

От слов старшего что-то неприятно ухнуло у Бомгю в животе. Он спокойно мог принять и выдержать любое наказание, мог стоять на коленях на полу с поднятыми затёкшими руками так долго, как того хотел бы Ёнджун, и иногда Бомгю втайне наслаждался этим чужим превосходством над собой. Он мог быть хорошим мальчиком, мог повиноваться, когда сам того хотел, но сейчас на душе будто был какой-то диссонанс. Сегодня Бомгю не хотелось быть послушным.

Ёнджун повернулся, чтобы взять бутылку воды, и в тот же миг Бомгю вскочил с места и подкрался к нему. Парень испуганно вскрикнул, когда Бомгю перехватил его руку, за предплечье, и повернул его обратно лицом к себе.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Ёнджун, хотя его слова прозвучали как утверждение. — Вернись в угол.

— Почему я всегда должен делать то, что ты мне говоришь?!

Бомгю не уверен, откуда в нём взялось столько смелости, почему он внезапно начал так себя вести, однако это чувствовалось как никогда уместно, когда хватка его пальцев на руке Ёнджуна усилилась, а губы сами собой растянулись в усмешке. Ёнджун тоже ему ухмыльнулся, глядя исподлобья. Он тоже сердился?

— Потому что я — твой хён, — сказал он, стиснув зубы, как будто этот «весомый аргумент» мог всё объяснить.

Они стояли всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, воздух вокруг накалился от их яростных выдохов настолько, будто бы они могли вот-вот подраться. Но ведь они не стали бы на самом деле ссориться и уж тем более драться, да? Они просто дурачатся, всё это несерьёзно. Они в любой момент могут «нажать на паузу» и обо всём как следует поговорить, даже о том, как кожу Бомгю неприятно покалывало от одной мысли о том, что его снова будут контролировать. Они оба всегда были открыты для диалога, и Бомгю прекрасно знал, что Ёнджун непременно его выслушает, стоит ему заговорить о какой-либо проблеме первым.

Вот только сам Бомгю не воспринимал эту ситуацию как игру, от его игривого настроения не осталось и следа. Это нечто более важное, не терпящее отлагательств, не то, о чём можно позабыть до лучших времён. И он не чувствовал, что хотел бы это с кем-либо обсуждать.

И ему _очень_ не понравился ответ Ёнджуна.

Что-то в выражении его лица должно было привычно измениться, может, взгляд стать темнее, тяжелее, потому что затем, вопреки всем ожиданиям, взгляд Ёнджуна дрогнул, а брови поднялись от замешательства или, возможно, беспокойства, когда он посмотрел Бомгю в глаза. Что-то дало трещину в его внешне безразличном виде, обнажило слабость. И этой промелькнувшей эмоции хватило, чтобы подстегнуть Бомгю к более решительным действиям.

— Потому что ты — мой хён? Думаешь, это хоть что-то значит? Тебе следует быть снисходительнее к своему донсену, — выплюнул Бомгю, отчего Ёнджун невольно отстранился от него с потерянным взглядом.

— Бомгю…

— Я не собираюсь шутить с тобой, хён.

А потом Бомгю отпустил его руку, придвинулся к нему ближе и опустил ладонь на плечо Ёнджуна. А другую руку он поднял к шее парня, чтобы взять его за загривок и не так уж и нежно сжать заднюю часть шеи пальцами. Ёнджун уж точно такого не ожидал, и Бомгю сразу заметил, как он ввёл старшего в замешательство такими простыми действиями. Ёнджун слегка приоткрыл губы, ощутимо вздрогнул и часто заморгал, не понимая, что происходит. О, а вот это _что-то новенькое_.

— Отойди и сядь обратно вниз, — всё же произнёс Ёнджун, и его голос, обычно такой твёрдый и командный, когда он отдавал Бомгю приказы, сейчас прозвучал со слышимой долей неуверенности и, вдобавок ко всему, дрогнул посередине. Бомгю довольно усмехнулся.

— Вниз? — переспросил он и скользнул ладонью ниже, к бедру Ёнджуна, чтобы впиться в него пальцами, пока опускался и устраивался поудобнее перед ним на коленях. — Вот так?

Он надел на тренировку спортивные штаны, поэтому Бомгю не составило большого труда стянуть их и обнажить красивый член. Ёнджун ахнул, издав сдавленный звук, а его руки инстинктивно дёрнулись в направлении волос Бомгю, отчего тот хмыкнул себе под нос.

— Ты же всегда добиваешься своего, а? — выдохнул он, прижимаясь губами в поцелуе к члену напротив, отчего Ёнджун вздрогнул и напряг мышцы бёдер, поэтому Бомгю продолжил делать это снова и снова, а потом высунул язык, чтобы лизнуть, поначалу небрежно, застенчиво, будто раздумывал, действительно ли хотел этого или нет. — Мы всегда должны делать то, что ты нам говоришь. Да _кто_ тебе вообще дал такое право? Лишь потому, что ты старше?..

Он не уверен, когда начал задумываться об этом, если он вообще когда-либо думал об этой проблеме. Бомгю и не подозревал, что эти слова до настоящего момента были похоронены где-то глубоко в его сознании, однако они сумели вырваться на поверхность, и Бомгю был не в силах остановить их бурный поток. Он продолжил целовать, лизать и бормотать, чередуя ласки со словами. Ёнджун ничего ему не отвечал, он просто сжимал пальцы в кулаки и едва сдерживал свои шумные вздохи, пока наблюдал за работающим ртом Бомгю.

— Думаешь, возраст обеспечит тебе привилегии? Как само собой разумеющееся даст тебе и власть, и уважение? Но тебе нужно это уважение _заслужить_ , Ёнджун, а ты не очень-то спешишь это сделать. Ты же собирался оставить меня в том углу, разве нет? Как игрушку, с которой удобно возиться, когда тебе того хочется?

Бомгю взял головку члена в рот, едва ли стимулируя, когда сжал её губами на пару секунд, прежде чем позволить ей выскользнуть. Однако Ёнджун довольно быстро возбудился, несмотря на (или, может, из-за) его слова, ведь они спровоцированы обыкновенной вспышкой злости. Бомгю не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы того захотел.

— Или, может, это оттого, что ты считаешь себя лучшим? Думаешь, факт того, что ты постоянно занимал во всём первые места, позволяет тебе командовать нами, командовать _мной?_ Ведь правда?

Дыхание Ёнджуна стало тяжелее, он зарылся пальцами обеих рук в волосы Бомгю, но так и не оттолкнул его, не сказал ему остановиться, заткнуться. Когда Бомгю поднял взгляд к лицу Ёнджуна, то понял, что его взгляд изменился и стал каким-то… странным. Настолько непонятным, что Бомгю никак не мог его разгадать, но всё же этот взгляд наводил на определённые мысли, от которых по телу бежали мурашки, а в низу живота разгоралось пламенное возбуждение.

— Я должен _наказать_ тебя, — усмехнулся Бомгю и стёр тыльной стороной ладони слюну, стекающую по подбородку. — Показать, каково это.

Затем он с готовностью взял член Ёнджуна в рот настолько, насколько смог в таком положении, и начал _сосать_. Ёнджун до этой минуты был довольно тихим, однако сейчас он заскулил, звонко и громко, и дёрнул Бомгю за волосы, когда тот опустился ртом по всей длине, почти по самое основание. Ёнджун чуть не задохнулся от стонов, стоило Бомгю использовать язык и раздразнить его член до твёрдой эрекции. Обычно Бомгю был бы только рад отсосать ему, но, пожалуй, на сегодня он позволит себе немного изменить привычную программу.

Он отстранился с влажным хлюпающим звуком, встал и обхватил ладонью мокрый член, медленно проводя ей по всей длине и сжимая пальцы сильнее у чувствительной головки. Бомгю слегка подтолкнул Ёнджуна отступить назад, спиной к зеркальной стороне зала. Старший повёл себя на удивление податливо, скорее, растерянно. Теперь-то Бомгю всецело узнавал этот взгляд, мягкий и слегка расфокусированный, — он и раньше ловил такие взгляды от Ёнджуна на своём лице.

Бомгю наклонился вперёд, чтобы коснуться губами уха Ёнджуна и сполна насладиться тем, как парень напротив напрягся, прижимаясь спиной к зеркалу в попытке отпрянуть от него. О да, чистейшая власть ощущается именно так.

— Может, тебе хоть раз стоит сделать то, что _я_ тебе скажу, — рыкнул он, понижая тон голоса до более глубокого и грубого.

Кажется, в Ёнджуне ещё осталась капля осознания происходящего, раз он покачал головой, по-прежнему дерзко и непокорно, но когда Бомгю отодвинулся, Ёнджун, стоя на ногах, немного соскользнул вниз по зеркальной поверхности, его контроль над мыслями и телом явно ослабевал, и, возможно, подобное с ним происходило впервые. Судя по всему, у Бомгю не уйдёт много времени на то, чтобы взять над ним верх.

Бомгю снова поднял ладонь на шею Ёнджуна и надавил на горло большим пальцем, чувствуя, как парень сглотнул.

— Ничего страшного, _Ёнджун-а_ , — сказал он и проследил за тем, как взгляд Ёнджуна постепенно изменился, превращаясь в более затуманенный и опустевший, с расширенными зрачками. — Всё хорошо. Хён позаботится о тебе.

Убедить Ёнджуна опуститься на пол было нетрудно — всё равно тот еле стоял на ногах. Он казался каким-то отстранённым, ушедшим куда-то вглубь себя, к бессознательному, к которому, как думал Бомгю, Ёнджун вряд ли сможет обратиться. Он поцеловал в ответ, когда Бомгю лизнул его в губы, но в остальном не отреагировал, оставаясь пассивным, только пальцы его висевших по бокам рук нервно подрагивали, будто ему было жизненно необходимо разрешение прикоснуться.

— Ты всё ещё со мной, детка? — спросил Бомгю и поднял руки, чтобы аккуратно взять в ладони лицо Ёнджуна и попытаться сфокусировать на себе его уплывающее внимание.

Только что он держал в правой руке член Ёнджуна, а теперь ненамеренно размазывал ею смесь из слюны и смазки по чужой щеке, а Ёнджун вроде даже не заметил этого. Он кивнул, но как-то вяло, будто его голова была слишком тяжёлой для того, чтобы держать её ровно.

— Мне нужно это услышать, — попросил Бомгю, вспоминая, как Ёнджун в такие моменты разговаривал с ним. — Используй слова, котёнок.

— Да, — Ёнджун сглотнул и часто заморгал, — да, да.

Бомгю заметил движения губ Ёнджуна, которыми он пытался придать форму определённым звукам, как в имени Бомгю, но у него ничего не получалось должным образом. Что-то было не так. И Бомгю внезапно понял, что именно.

— Как ты хочешь меня назвать? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, хотя знал, что Ёнджун вряд ли даст ему точный ответ.

А также он знал, _что_ именно Ёнджун пытался произнести, — то, как Бомгю назвал себя ранее. Ёнджун тоже хотел использовать это слово, ему просто нужно было немного помочь.

— Хочешь назвать меня хёном, Ёнджун-а?

— Хён, — повторил Ёнджун на одном дыхании. — Да, хён.

— Всё верно, Ёнджун-а, хён хочет сделать тебе приятно, хорошо?

— Хорошо, хён.

На этих словах Бомгю стянул с Ёнджуна штаны, снял с него через голову толстовку и отбросил их в сторону вместе с кроссовками. Он не забывал контролировать свои движения, касаться решительно, но не грубо, когда потянул Ёнджуна к себе, помогая ему отойти от зеркала и медленно опуститься вниз, чтобы лечь на пол.

Ёнджун ахнул, когда почувствовал прохладу пола своей обнажённой кожей, но Бомгю навис над ним и поцеловал в губы, забирая каждый звук, каждый стон себе, и смягчил ощущения, когда потёр тёплыми ладонями его оголённую грудь.

Бомгю никак не мог в это поверить. Он раздел своего хёна и сделал его невероятно сладким, податливым и, о, таким подчиняющимся, сабмиссивным… Ёнджун был готов для него _на всё_.

От одной этой мысли на Бомгю накатило осознание собственной силы, не похожее ни на что, что он когда-либо чувствовал до этого дня. Это осознание кружило голову своей простотой.

Они не планировали этого, не договаривались заранее о границах дозволенного и не обсуждали ничего, что включало бы в себя подчинение Ёнджуна, не говоря уж о подчинении с таким сильным эффектом. Где-то в глубине души Бомгю понимал, что ему следовало остановиться и привести Ёнджуна в чувство, подождать, пока они всё обсудят, чтобы заходить дальше.

Но другая его часть, более энергичная и шумная, наслаждалась этим так сильно, слишком сильно, и гораздо легче было прислушаться именно к ней. Его вставший член натянул ткань спортивных штанов, когда Бомгю отстранился, чтобы посмотреть вниз на старшего, в его затуманенные похотью глаза, на мелкую морщинку на лбу, на красные и припухшие губы и истекающий прямо на низ живота естественной смазкой член.

Его хён, его доминирующий хён лежал под ним на полу, медленно моргая и просто смотря вверх в ожидании того, что Бомгю с ним сделает. А сделает он всё, что так давно хотел. Кто знает, представится ли ему в будущем такой шанс?

Оно походило на контроль, оно чувствовалось как полный контроль. _Совершенный_. И он не хотел так просто опускать руки, только не сейчас.

Он сел между ног Ёнджуна и сжал ладонями его талию, провёл большими пальцами по хорошо видимым выпуклостям мышц его пресса, чувствуя, как парень под ним слегка выгнулся и задрожал от этих прикосновений.

— Посмотри на себя, детка, — сказал он низким голосом, отчего Ёнджун простонал и слабо ударился затылком об пол. — Ты так восхитителен.

Бомгю наклонился вперёд и прижался губами к животу Ёнджуна, чтобы тот мог чувствовать его слова и дыхание своей кожей, и чтобы при этом случайно не задеть его возбуждённый член — Бомгю хотел подразнить его ещё немного.

— Будешь хорошим для меня? Будешь?

— Да, хён, — тяжело выдохнул Ёнджун, скребя короткими ногтями по поверхности пола по обеим сторонам от себя, когда вибрация от низкого голоса Бомгю прошлась волной по его телу. Бомгю ещё не сказал, что Ёнджуну тоже можно трогать, поэтому он ничего не делал. — Я буду хорошим.

И о Боже. Он, наконец, понял, почему Ёнджуну это так нравилось. Бомгю предпочитал быть ведомым, обожал чувствовать себя податливым и опьянённым властью Ёнджуна над собой, привык безоговорочно доверять себя старшему, и это головокружительное ощущение беспомощности опьяняло с той же ужасающей силой, как и осознание собственного превосходства. Бомгю улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть не слишком хищно, когда его губы целовали Ёнджуна в живот, пока не достигли горячего и чуть покрасневшего от притока крови члена.

— Я знаю, что ты будешь хорошим, детка, — прошептал он и взял в рот влажную головку, чтобы очистить её от смазки.

Ёнджун застонал и начал извиваться под ним, такой нуждающийся и трогательный, что Бомгю был не в состоянии издеваться над ним и дальше.

Он так много мог бы, хотел бы сотворить со своим хёном… И он больше не мог полагаться только на собственное благоразумие, этот корабль давно уплыл, но Ёнджун, по крайней мере, будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Бомгю не сделает с ним ничего такого, чего не хотел бы по отношению к себе, и даже так он будет нежным.

Он выпустил член из своего рта и успокоил скулёж Ёнджуна, когда снова обхватил его пальцами и принялся неспешно водить ладонью по всей длине.

— Так вот… сегодня ты был груб со своим хёном, да?

У Ёнджуна выступили слёзы на глазах, когда он поджал пухлые губы и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня. Бомгю терпеливо выждал, пока Ёнджун ему кивнёт неуверенным робким движением, которое заставило Бомгю изо всех сил сдержаться и сохранить темп ровным, побороть в себе желание довести Ёнджуна до оргазма прямо сейчас, чтобы наконец-то увидеть стекающие по его мягким щекам слёзы.

Бомгю сделал глубокий вдох и довольно мурлыкнул: «Всё в порядке, малыш. Я прощаю тебя. Теперь-то ты готов расплатиться со мной, правда?»

— Правда, хён.

Ёнджун отчаянно хотел более активных движений, жаждал прикосновений к себе, Бомгю видел это желание в каждом беспорядочном стоне, в постоянном стремлении что-нибудь сжать в руках или расцарапать, даже в том, как дрожали мышцы его пресса, пока он удерживал бёдра парня на одном месте.

Бомгю тоже не остался непричастным — он ещё не дотрагивался до себя, а предэякулят уже пропитал ткань его нижнего белья. В штанах дико жарко и тесно. Ему нужно больше, им обоим это необходимо.

Поэтому он больше не должен вести себя застенчиво, он не мог продолжать ту небольшую игру, в которую играл с Ёнджуном до сих пор. Ёнджун нужен ему по-настоящему и прямо сейчас.

— Я хочу взять тебя, — сказал он прямо и бесстыдно, хотя эти слова больше походили на стон. — Хён обещает наполнить тебя до краёв, ты ведь этого хочешь?

Ёнджун простонал в ответ что-то бессвязное, и его губы непристойно красиво приоткрылись: «Хочу, я хочу этого, хён.»

Бомгю пришёл подготовленным, думая, что сегодня эта вещь понадобится ему для игр с Ёнджуном (но не таких игр, он никогда не мог такого представить), поэтому ему нужно было лишь засунуть руку в карман спортивных штанов, чтобы достать оттуда пакетик смазки, который он предусмотрительно принёс с собой. Такого количества должно быть вполне достаточно.

Ёнджун чуть не всхлипнул, когда Бомгю проник в него одним смазанным пальцем, и инстинктивно прогнулся, прежде чем смог бы себя остановить. Бомгю слегка подался вперёд и прижал ногу Ёнджуна к своей груди, чтобы раскрыть его для большего удобства. Ёнджун беспрекословно лёг, как надо, и повернул голову, чтобы тяжело выдыхать на поверхность пола, когда Бомгю не спеша добавил ещё один палец и осторожно развёл их внутри.

И всё же это не было бессмысленной болтовнёй — Ёнджун не лгал, когда жарко шептал на ухо Бомгю о том, как мягко и горячо он ощущался _изнутри._ В груди Бомгю разлилось тёплое чувство гордости, когда он поцеловал колено Ёнджуна и наконец-то дал ему разрешение.

— Ты можешь трогать меня, котёнок.

Ёнджун немедленно сжал ладонью руку Бомгю, отчаянно цепляясь то за одно место, то за другое, блуждая то вверх, то вниз, куда только мог дотянуться, будто никак не мог решить, с чего начать и как остановиться. Он потянул Бомгю за запястье, чтобы немного ускорить движения его руки и пальцев внутри себя, однако Бомгю не поддался ему, желая снова увидеть выступающие на глазах старшего слёзы и стекающие по его лбу капли пота.

— _Пожалуйста_ , хён, — простонал Ёнджун сдавленным голосом, будто вот-вот был готов позорно расплакаться.

Бомгю справедливо признал, что этот чарующий звук его голоса — один из самых лучших, который он когда-либо слышал.

— Почти всё, Ёнджун-и, — ласково пропел Бомгю и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать парня, продолжая разрабатывать его пальцами.

Сознание Ёнджуна было слишком спутанным, чтобы позволить ему полноценно отвечать на поцелуи, поэтому он по большей части задыхался и стонал в губы Бомгю, когда тот игриво прикусил и всосал в рот его нижнюю губу, даря невероятно приятные ощущения. Третий палец плавно проскользнул внутрь, Ёнджун расслабился и так легко раскрывался для него, что, чёрт, Бомгю не мог больше ждать.

— Ты готов, котёнок? — спросил он, поглаживая бедро Ёнджуна и одновременно извлекая пальцы из его ануса.

Ёнджун ахнул, но не захныкал от ощущения пустоты, не стал жаловаться, даже когда Бомгю пришлось отпустить его и ненадолго оставить, чтобы сесть вне зоны досягаемости. Какой хороший терпеливый мальчик, спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Бомгю снял с себя спортивные штаны и, чёрт побери, _наконец-то_ освободил свой изнывающий член.

— Готов, я готов, пожалуйста, — несвязно произнёс Ёнджун, пока Бомгю подобрал с пола смазку и щедро выдавил её на свою ладонь, чтобы затем обхватить ею свой член.

Он оглянулся, чтобы выкинуть пустой пакетик куда-нибудь за спину, но вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание, когда он поймал краем глаза собственное движение, отчего ещё одна волна неимоверного жара захлестнула его с головой.

— Вон туда, — Бомгю кивнул головой в сторону зеркальной стены, у которой они устроились. Он не мог поверить, что совсем о ней позабыл. — Посмотри туда, детка.

Ёнджун последовал просьбе и вяло наклонил голову в противоположную сторону, пока не встретился взглядом со своим отражением. С его губ сорвался тихий, хриплый и слегка испуганный звук.

Бомгю смотрел в зеркало вместе с ним — Ёнджун уже выглядел измождённым. Растрёпанным, ошеломлённым и неотразимым. На его голой коже расцвёл дивный румянец, и шея приобрела лёгкий блеск от выступивших капель пота. Из его приоткрытых красных и обкусанных губ по-прежнему быстро и резко вырывалось неровное дыхание. Лёжа на полу, он выглядел таким длинным, худым и плавно изгибающимся — Бомгю подумал, что он выглядел _идеально_. Бомгю не мог знать наверняка, что сейчас происходило у старшего в голове, однако когда Ёнджун смотрел на него таким взглядом, Бомгю почему-то думал, что тот давал ему таким образом своё невербальное согласие.

Ёнджун моргнул, как только увидел себя со стороны, свой тёмный и развратный взгляд, и слепо протянул руку в сторону Бомгю. Он немного наклонил голову, чтобы ладонь Ёнджуна коснулась его щеки, и уткнулся носом в подрагивающие пальцы, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону запястья.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты всё видел, детка. Смотри, как бесподобно ты будешь выглядеть, когда хён будет тебя трахать, понял?

Ёнджун просто промычал в ответ, требовательно и вожделеющее, чего Бомгю было более чем достаточно. Он опустил руку Ёнджуна на пол и помог ему приподнять бёдра, чтобы прижать обе его ноги к своей талии и помочь её ими обхватить. Бомгю крепко сжал ладонью бедро парня, направил свой член и медленно проник в Ёнджуна головкой.

Ёнджун вскрикнул, дрожа всем телом и стараясь расслабиться, пока Бомгю не соединил их бёдра. Он не смог сдержаться и рыкнул, как только почувствовал Ёнджуна вокруг себя, такого горячего, узкого и совершенного. Эти ощущения так новы для него и так невероятны, они настолько сильны, слишком сильны, что Бомгю никак не мог ими насытиться.

Бомгю едва дал ему время привыкнуть, прежде чем начал двигаться и поймал удобный для них обоих ритм, жёсткий и равномерный, заставляющий Ёнджуна кричать, задыхаться стонами и жалобно скулить. Ёнджун принимал его так хорошо, с такой готовностью, что Бомгю подумал, он не продержится долго, только не после всего этого. Никто из них не продержится.

Как и было приказано, Ёнджун неотрывно смотрел в зеркало, заворожённый собственным непристойным выражением лица, до неприличия распутным взглядом, виднеющимся меж приоткрытых губ кончиком языка и трепещущими веками каждый раз, как Бомгю толкался в него.

Но затем Бомгю слегка приподнял бёдра Ёнджуна, отчего тот громко и отчаянно простонал, видя звёзды перед глазами, и переключил своё внимание на Бомгю. И, конечно, та фишка с зеркалом была потрясающей, однако когда такой разгорячённый Ёнджун смотрел ему прямо в глаза, Бомгю бы в жизни не смог заставить себя приказать ему отвернуться снова.

— Ты такой замечательный, детка, — прохрипел он и поднял бёдра Ёнджуна под другим углом, желая вновь услышать как можно больше, как можно громче этих волшебных звуков, которые лились изо рта парня. — Ты так хорошо держишься, так хорошо для своего хёна.

Ёнджун настойчиво схватил Бомгю за футболку и потянул его к себе — Бомгю охотно наклонился над ним, продолжая двигаться в попытке сохранить свой темп, но, чёрт, как же трудно это сделать, когда Ёнджун стал ещё _ближе_ , и его умопомрачительный взгляд стал ощущаться в тысячи раз _острее_.

Ёнджун притянул его к себе, будто хотел что-то _сказать_ , но так и не смог этого сделать. Из его рта вырывались лишь вздохи и стоны, но никак не слова — он не объяснил, _почему_ хотел Бомгю как можно ближе к себе, что _конкретно_ он от него хотел, и на долю секунды это ввело Бомгю в замешательство. Он настолько привык исполнять приказы Ёнджуна, что даже сейчас ожидал очередную просьбу, внезапно чувствуя себя необъяснимо растерянным, когда старший выразил ему лишь половину своего желания.

Бомгю понадобилось один единственный раз заглянуть в слезящиеся глаза Ёнджуна, чтобы вспомнить, — это _он_ сейчас всем руководил. Он и должен решить, что хотел от него старший.

Поэтому он сделал то, что хотел сам, и опустил голову к груди Ёнджуна, касаясь кончиком языка одного из сосков и прислушиваясь к довольным _воплям_. Стимуляция сосков всегда была его слабым местом, однако сейчас это прозвучало так, будто оказало гораздо более сильное воздействие на него — и кто такой Бомгю, чтобы упустить такую редкую возможность? Он тотчас же приступил к делу, втягивая вставший сосок в рот, облизывая и покусывая его зубами, нежно и грубо, делая всё, что душе угодно, чтобы услышать как можно больше этих красивых стонов; он сделает всё, чтобы подтолкнуть Ёнджуна ближе _к грани_.

И это сработало. Ёнджун запустил пальцы в волосы Бомгю, чтобы удержать его голову в одном положении, при этом он поднял грудь навстречу ласкам губ и языка и, разрываясь от двойственности ощущений, одновременно опустил бёдра, чтобы подстроиться под движения его члена внутри. Он всхлипнул, когда Бомгю поднял взгляд к его лицу, и крупные слёзы начали стекать по его щекам в разные стороны, к вискам, и это зрелище заставило Бомгю сорваться на рваный ритм и заняться другим соском. Возможно, он слишком зациклился, однако все мышцы тела гудели от желания доставить Ёнджуну как можно больше удовольствия.

После этого неудивительно, что Ёнджун кончил первым. Бомгю сдерживал свой оргазм в желании ощутить, как Ёнджун, кончая, сожмёт в себе его член, но Бомгю больше не хотел, не мог дольше ждать. Он отстранился от круглых сосков Ёнджуна, чтобы дотянуться до его красных губ и разделить одно дыхание на двоих, в то время как сильно и быстро надрачивал ладонью его член, пока старший не кончил на свой живот, рыдая в губы Бомгю; и всё же Бомгю этого было мало. Он проглотил каждый звук, густой и медово-сладкий, лизнул Ёнджуна в губы, чтобы ощутить и их вкус, забрать себе всё до капли, каждую секунду блаженства от изумительного подчинения Ёнджуна.

И всех этих ощущений так много, слишком много, это именно то, в чём всегда нуждался Бомгю. Когда Ёнджун испытал свой оргазм, то так идеально сжал в себе его член, что, Бомгю мог поклясться: всё поплыло перед его глазами, и цвета перемешались, пока он поспешно извлёк свой член и рукой помог себе кончить Ёнджуну на живот, испытывая невероятное облегчение и смешивая их сперму в непристойном беспорядке.

Они оба тяжело переводили дыхание, раскрасневшиеся и потные. Бомгю мягко потрогал шею Ёнджуна, борясь с желанием размазать медленно остывающую сперму по животу старшего, втереть её в кожу его пресса.

Он снова посмотрел в зеркало и увидел, как они оба были измождены и удовлетворены сполна. Он проследил за тем, как Ёнджун закрыл глаза, и восхитился блаженством на его лице, чувствуя тепло от осознания того, что именно _он_ сделал это с ним. Обычно между ними всё происходило наоборот: Ёнджун был тем, кто разрушал его, точно так же разрывал на части, но сейчас Бомгю суждено было стать той движущей силой и проявить инициативу. Он заправлял всем от начала и до конца, _он смог это сделать_. На душе осталось приятным послевкусием чувство выполненного долга и стало сияющей обёрткой для карамельно-сладких мыслей.

Он хотел бы остаться в этих мгновениях ещё ненадолго, может, мог бы остаться в них навечно, но когда осознание произошедшего вернулось к Бомгю, он вспомнил, что они всё ещё находились в зале для практик, по сути, в общественном месте. Даже дверь не была запрета, кто-нибудь мог к ним зайти в любую секунду. Хоть это и маловероятно, учитывая позднее время, но им по-прежнему нужно прибраться вокруг и на всякий случай привести в порядок самих себя.

Ёнджун не хотел его отпускать — Бомгю тоже никогда этого не делал, когда был на его месте. Потому что хотелось постоянно ощущать близость с любимым человеком, и Бомгю должен быть рядом, пока Ёнджун не придёт в себя. Возможно, Ёнджун сейчас проходил через то же, что когда-то испытал на себе Бомгю… Поэтому он должен взять на себя ответственность. Должен защитить своего хёна как можно надёжнее, даже если поначалу будет немного больно. Им нужно прибраться.

Поэтому он высвободился из объятий Ёнджуна и приглушил его протестующий скулёж нежным поцелуем, и погладил по волосам. Он отойдёт буквально на десять-пятнадцать секунд, хотя сейчас они казались бесконечно тянущимся отрезком времени. Его телефон лежал в пределах досягаемости, поэтому Бомгю включил случайную песню и положил телефон рядом с головой Ёнджуна, при этом не прекращая с ним говорить и ворковать, и восхвалять его, чтобы старший постоянно чувствовал рядом его присутствие, когда парень встал и отошёл на другой конец зала за коробкой влажных салфеток, бутылкой воды и валяющейся на полу одеждой Ёнджуна.

Затем Бомгю вернулся к нему и опять поцеловал в губы, потому что Ёнджун снова плакал, Бомгю очистил салфетками его живот и помог худо-бедно натянуть одежду.

Бомгю сел спиной к зеркалу, притянул Ёнджуна между своих ног в объятия и крепко прижал парня к себе, тихо напевая песню, всё ещё звучавшую из динамиков телефона. Бомгю будет обнимать и утешать его до тех пор, пока старший не будет готов подняться. Он не знал точно, что ему следовало сделать в такой ситуации, однако это именно то, что делал для него Ёнджун, когда Бомгю отходил от последствий секса и пытался встать на ноги. Он просто надеялся, что это сработает.

— Какого хера? — в итоге прохрипел Ёнджун.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Бомгю, целуя его в волосы.

— Какого, блядь, хера это было?

И после этих слов он снова заплакал. Новые слёзы скатились по щекам неудержимым потоком, и Ёнджун повернулся, чтобы обнять Бомгю в ответ и прижаться щекой к его груди. Бомгю на какой-то миг поддался панике и беспокойству, думая, что что-то действительно пошло не так, однако он заставил себя высвободиться от этих гнетущих мыслей, говоря себе, что Ёнджун не расстроен, не по-настоящему, — он просто потрясён. Это всего лишь бурное протекание химических реакций в организме и, как следствие, прилив эмоций, к которым Ёнджун не привык, ему просто нужно дать немного времени, чтобы разобраться в себе. Бомгю обнял его сильнее за плечи и погладил по спине и пояснице, давая знать, что он всегда будет рядом и предоставит Ёнджуну столько времени, сколько ему потребуется.

— Ёнджуни-хён, ты был на высоте, — сказал он мягко, но уверенно, стараясь скопировать тон голоса Ёнджуна, когда тот успокаивал его. — Ты был таким хорошим для меня, хён. Я так сильно тобой горжусь.

Ёнджун продолжал тихо всхлипывать, но, кажется, слова поддержки сделали своё дело. Он судорожно вдохнул и поднял голову с груди Бомгю на его плечо. По щекам Ёнджуна ещё текли слёзы, однако он уже успокоился.

— Тебе понравилось? — Бомгю поцеловал его в лоб.

Это вполне нормальный вопрос, но Бомгю почему-то чувствовал себя беззащитным, когда его задал. Это то, о чём спрашивал его Ёнджун после секса, и по этой причине Бомгю снова остро осознал смену их позиций. Он до сих пор не знал, правильно ли себя повёл, был ли он хорошим доминантом для старшего. Он всегда ожидал одобрения Ёнджуна, всегда хотел произвести неотразимое впечатление на своего хёна, даже если тот не всегда замечал его стараний — однако Бомгю нуждался в этом сейчас больше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Ёнджун промедлил с ответом, он явно колебался, и эта зловещая тишина заставила сердце Бомгю замереть и пропустить удар. Но затем парень кивнул и снова прижался щекой к плечу Бомгю. Его голос немного дрожал от слёз, однако Ёнджун ответил честно.

— Да. Мне понравилось.

Бомгю знал, что есть ещё кое-что, о чём он должен сообщить своему хёну как можно скорее, однако он продолжал сдерживаться, чувствуя себя смущённым, пристыженным и каким-то, что могло бы прозвучать как «виновный». Он изо всех сил пытался заговорить, чуть не захлёбываясь словами, пока не почувствовал, как пальцы Ёнджуна впились в его руку, отчаянно ища утешения, и Бомгю лишний раз напомнил себе, что это же Ёнджун, Ёнджун, который _любил_ его безмерно. Он мог высказать ему всё, что было на душе, и от этого понимания вмиг стало намного легче произносить слова.

— Прости, что не попросил у тебя разрешения заранее, — извинился Бомгю и тяжело сглотнул, — _об этом_.

Ёнджун шмыгнул носом и оставил поцелуй на шее Бомгю, прежде чем поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся ему, заставляя чувство вины развеяться окончательно.

— Всё в порядке. Хотя нам придётся поговорить об этом позже.

— Знаю, — Бомгю провёл пальцами через волосы Ёнджуна, снова чувствуя себя лёгким и воздушным.

Он открыл бутылку воды и поднёс её к губам Ёнджуна, чтобы тот мог понемногу из неё отпивать, и нашептал ему пару комплиментов, от которых у старшего заметно покраснели уши. В конце концов всё не так уж и плохо. Всё у них будет замечательно.

Бомгю поднял голову и посмотрел на бегущую секундную стрелку часов. Было довольно поздно, когда он начал всё это, а теперь время близилось к предрассветным часам.

— Нам стоит вернуться в общежитие.

Ёнджун промычал в знак согласия, но не предпринял ни одной попытки пошевелиться. Бомгю слегка подтолкнул его локтем в бок, но Ёнджун едва отреагировал на это.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь подняться?

Ёнджун напрягся и попробовал отодвинуться в попытке заставить свои мышцы работать, но быстро сдался и упал обратно в объятия Бомгю.

— Пока что нет, — сообщил он, щекоча дыханием кожу, и потёрся кончиком носа о шею Бомгю, чему тот нисколько не возражал.

— Ладно. В таком случае мы можем остаться здесь.

Ёнджун зевнул, явно будучи обессиленным и сонным, и им действительно не помешало бы собраться с силами и сделать последний рывок, чтобы добраться до нормальной кровати и хорошенько выспаться. Бомгю по-прежнему сидел на не слишком уж удобном полу, прислонившись спиной к зеркалу, однако вес Ёнджуна и его тепло затмевали собой все неудобства. Он полностью расслабился и так сладко льнул ближе, что Бомгю чувствовал себя окончательно сдавшимся и безнадёжно влюблённым. Он будет оставаться здесь столько, сколько понадобится его хёну.

— Спасибо, Бомгю, — сонно, тихо и идеально пробормотал Ёнджун.

Бомгю улыбнулся, опуская голову поверх головы Ёнджуна, и спокойно закрыл глаза.

— Всегда пожалуйста, хён.

**Author's Note:**

> п/а: конечно же, у них есть камеры видеонаблюдения в залах для практик, но это меня не остановит, ничто не остановит


End file.
